The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Fragaria, botanically known as Fragaria x ananassa ‘SRV36’, and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘SRV36’. ‘SRV36’ is a Mediterranean short day strawberry primarily adapted to the climate and growing conditions of the Mediterranean and other regions of similar climate and day length.
The new cultivar was derived from an ongoing breeding program conducted by the Inventor at a farm in Cartaya, Huelva, Spain. ‘SRV36’ arose from a controlled cross made by the Inventor in 2012 between an unnamed selection from the Inventor's breeding program, designated as accession number SSD 02 as the female parent and an unnamed selection from the Inventor's breeding program, designated as accession number S06WL48 as the male parent. ‘SRV36’ was selected as a single unique plant in spring of 2013 from amongst the seedlings that resulted from the above cross.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by rooting of stolons by the Inventor in Faversham, Kent, United Kingdom in 2013. Asexual propagation by rooting of stolons and tissue culture has shown that the unique characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.